I Don't Sing
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: AN: I started this in 2010 and I found it recently so I'm just going to finish it up and cry now kay thanks. It's a Bunny oneshot, there's singing involved and Kenny fucking stuff up as usual.


b**A/N: Thank you so much for clicking on this story! Hopefully, you won't regret it. Hopefully. So here's another Bunny one-shot! Even if Bunny is rated 3****rd**** on my list, I still write one-shots for it! I love Bunny so! And Dip is really hard to write for me. I'm not going to get in those demonic details. And Creek is well, just amazing. 8D I am writing a multi-chapter fan fiction for Creek anyways. But here is Bunny! Written is Kenny's POV. Written on 12/22.**

Warning: Yaoi. And maybe the characters are going to be slight OC. I try not to. And usage of cursing.

Disclaimer: I disclaim. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker as does Dota/All I Ever Wanted goes to Basshunter. And…yeah.

**Please Enjoy! **

-/b

I like music. Don't get me wrong, it's soothing and sometimes just makes me want to dance in front of everyone. And like everyone says, I have such an erotic dance. Hahaha. I like music a whole lot but, I just can't make it. I don't know how to play an instrument since I wasn't able to afford lessons and I can't sing. Well, I never really sang at all. I just…don't. Although, my lover of 2 years can sing _and_ play instruments. Yes, instruments with a 's'.

My boyfriend, Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, has the most beautiful, angelic voice anyone has ever heard. You wanna bet? 20 bucks on my babe. My Butters is actually in a school band. They call themselves TPBC or Take Pain Before Crying. The band insists of Tweek, Pip, Butters and Craig. Them, making TPBC. Get it? Tweek for T, Pip for P, Butters for B and Craig for C? Get it? TPBC. Anyways, my little Buttercup is the drummer and backup singer. Craig plays guitar, Pip plays a left-handed bass and he's another backup singer, and Tweek is none other than keyboard and the lead singer.

At first, I was like "WHAT THE FUCK? TWEEK IS SINGING?" Cue laughter and peeing in my pants laughing. Although, I did get a huge black eye curtsey of Craig. Damn, I should've known better. Never make fun of Craig's boyfriend. Anyways, when I went to their first practice, DAMN. Just fucking amazing. You know, Tweek can sing really loud and passionately! That's good vocals. And you know what's even cooler? He says he has no pressure up stage! THAT'S LIKE…NOT POSSIBLE! That's just the end of the world man. End of the world. Well, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be because Damien wouldn't start the apocalypse with Pip on Earth.

It was amazing seeing them play. They had good music too. Pip was usually the one to write the lyrics. But he won't ever sing by himself. He says his accent would've ruined everything. He's bluffing though, when people sing their accents never really show up since you're just changing your voice's pitch and stuff. I'm guessing he has some stage fright because Butters says that Pip sometimes sing by himself while playing the violin in the music room. He says Pip has a wonderful voice. Pip can play any instrument imaginable. No, serious. That gentlemen school he went to years ago supplied him with the knowledge of many languages, and instrumental plays. That's just so fucking cool.

Anyways, today turned out to be a horrible day... Here's why. I got into a fight with my boyfriend.

" _Hey Butters." I ask walking next to him down the hall._

" _Yeah Ken? W-Wassup?" He replied ever so sweetly. _

" _How come you only play drums in your band? You should be the lead singer instead of Tweek! Let him play drums." I offered._

" _Oh no no Kenny. That wouldn't be very nice. Tweek's the one who raised e-enough money to re-reestablish the music class. A-And he's the one who started the band a-and he only knows how to play the keyboard and the piano." Butters mumbled off, rubbing his knuckles ever so familiar. _

" _Aww. But Buttercup, if you were lead singer you guys would have more fans then the shit you have now. Tweek barely does anything." Flinch. Oh shit. What did I say?_

" _Y-You think our band is s-shit? You think Tweek does nothing at all?" Butters looked up to me with horrified eyes. I quickly recovered._

" _No. That's not what I meant." I answered back, still thinking of what to say next. _

" _T-Then why'd you say we, ah, would have more fans than the shit we h-have now?" Butters looked at my with his face full of hurt and anger. _

" _I…I uh, well…" I trailed off. Butters was steaming mad and he ran off, leaving me to regret everything I said. _

" _WAIT! Butters!" Too late. He left. Ah shit. I really suck at talking. _

And that is why I'm walking to the music room. In hopes to find either Butters, Tweek or Pip. They all know each other closely and I can get some advice from any of them.

I entered the music room and surprise surprise, I found Tweek there. He ran his fingers against the piano keys and playing a wonderful melody. I haven't heard this one before. There's no sheet music in front of Tweek and his eyes are closed. Amazing. Like, magic or something. Tweek was twitching just slightly but if you didn't know Tweek, you'd say he was a little bit calm. The song reminded me of the ocean and the sound of waves goes through my mind. His fingers stopped idly on the keys. He opened his eyes and grabbed his thermos off the top of the piano to take a huge gulp out of it.

" G-Gah! I can't find the r-right notes! Oh no! W-What if I keep forgetting them? T-Then they'll be mad at me and then they'll hate me and t-then they'll kick me out of the band and then…ARGH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed. Tweek has returned. Tweek as in, regular "normal" Tweek.

" Hey. Tweek." I greeted. Wrong move.

" GAHHH!" He jumped about 2 feet in the air and fell back down on the floor with a thump. His thermos spilled all over his face and he looked helpless on the ground. Shit, if Craig was here I'd be dead. … Again.

" Uh…sorry Tweek?" I attempted to apologize but he just looked kinda funny on the floor.

" K-KENNY! Man you scared me!" He replied and he got up. He picked up his thermos and ran over to the music room's sink and placed the metal container in there. He then took some paper towels next to the table and started wiping away the stains.

" GAH! IT BURNS!" He winced. Tweek twitched and spazzed our franticly. I feel like I should've helped him in some way, but it was really awkward and if I touched him, I'm pretty sure Craig would stuff pencils up my ass until I bleed. So I stood there, watching him, wondering what to do.

" I-I'll be right b-back." Tweek goes into a separate room connected to the music room and shut the door firmly. After a few minute he came out wearing a girly apron over a plain white shirt and turquoise sweat pants. If you asked me, it would look like we were in Home Ec or the Art room.

" S-So…nng…what do you n-need?" Tweek asked while he tied on the apron as he walked, more like stumbled, out of the room.

" Uhh…well, you see me and Butters…kinda had a…little fight." I paused. I didn't really know what to say. But that's basically what happened. We had a…little fight. Well, more like an argument.

" W-What? Y-You guys are suppose to love each other r-really much! Y-You –gah! - shouldn't be fighting!" Tweek rambled on. He kept stuttering on how Butters can get really sad and then something about the gnomes, and then he wounded up eventually with me dying. Again.

" Well, I'm trying to fix this all up okay? So I need your help. Seriously Tweek. I don't like fighting with Butters." I explained a little too loudly. He squeaked and then nodded his head vigorously.

" O-Okay okay! I'll help. B-But, what were you guys f-fighting about?" He asked looking at my pleadingly. He really wanted to know why we were fighting I'm sure. It's written all over his coffee loving face.

" Uh. Well, I said it'd be cooler if he was lead singer, and uh, he was really good, and uh… and he would have more fans than the shit you guys have now and-" I stuttered softly until I was interrupted.

" S-Shit? You…you think our band is shitty?" Tweek whispered gently and looked down disapprovingly.

" No! I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way! Honest!" I tried to argue back.

" O-Oh no! I-It's ok! I know that w-we suck and - Gah! – but we t-try our best and we love it." Tweek's shoulders came up and his arms are closed together in a shy, modest way.

" Well, I seriously didn't mean it. I love your band dude, seriously, I just want to hear Butters sing more 'tis all." I tried to comfort.

" T-That's sweet Kenny. B-But you _do_ know that we rotate singing whenever we play at the Underground Café right? B-Butters sings all the time there. It's this p-place where school bands and r-regular people m-meet up to share m-musical talents…! I usually only sing at school. There's l-less pressure here. S-So I, nng, let Butters sing most of the time there!" Tweek explained. Wait. What? Butters sings all the time huh? Damn, how come he never tells me these things?

" H-Hey! I think I got a plan now!" Tweek shouted in excitement.

" Really? What?" I ask impatiently.

" Um…b-but you might not like it…and then you'll start yelling and then you'll hate me and then the vase will break again and then…TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed.

" Dude! Seriously, calm down. I'll do anything to get Butters to like me again. I met up with him at the hall and he's fucking pissed." I informed him.

" Y-You won't yell?" Tweek looked up at me, fright in his eyes.

" Promise." I replied.

" Ok. I-I have a pretty good plan. B-But it involves singing."

Shit.

I walked down the hall staring at the song lyrics I'm suppose to memorize. Tweek may be a fucking spaz but he's also a fucking genius. These lyrics are just so…so damn right! They're the exact feelings I have toward Butters. Oh but seriously. I'm going to have to sing in front of everyone? At the Underground Café tonight at 4. The bell rang and I had to go to my last period. Life Science with Mrs. Anderson. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all but you seriously don't wanna get on her bad side. She can fucking kill you. Or…maybe that only applies to me.

" Good morning- I mean good afternoon children! It's nice to see all of you guys here today! Nobody's absent! Hurray! Before we start class, anyone who's going to be in the Underground Café show at 4 needs to report to the music room immediately. Now." Mrs. Anderson greeted.

Pip got up from his seat and sighed.

" Why must I have the funniest class last? I can not enjoy this class if I keep skipping out." Pip shrugged and left.

"Aww! Don't worry Pip sweetie! I enjoy having you in my class~!" Mrs. Anderson called out.

" Oh. Kenny, your name's on this list too. That means you need to get going too sweetheart." Mrs. Anderson informed me and swayed her hands in a 'Go shoo" kind of way.

" O-Oh. Yeah. Kay." I got up taking my backpack and left the room. Wait…if Pip's in the show then that means so is Butters. And that means I'm going to see him in the music room! AW FUCK! This is going to ruin the whole point! Butters can't know about this or it's going to ruin the surprise. Please Tweek! Do something!

As I walked down the hall I see Pip walking slowly.

" Hey Pip!" I called out. He looked back with dull eyes that seemed like they drooped with tiredness.

" Yes?" He replied, as I caught up to him.

" Do…Do you know about me and Butters?" I asked. He looked up slowly and nodded his head.

" Mm. Indeed I do. Oh dear. That is correct. You are not suppose to go to the music room. Tweek ordered me to explain to you that you must report to the _Art Room_ instead to meet him there. I do hope you and Butters can work out your problems. It would be nicer with more delightful couples nowadays." He stared at the wall next to us.

" I do hope you succeed. Butters is quite the sap for music." Pip smiled warmly at me and began walking. I looked around to see the next hallway to the Art room. Yes! It's right behind me.

" Thanks Pip!" I shouted out.

" Mmm." He waved his hand without looking back.

" You know! I'd like to hear you sing sometime!" I yell back. He stopped his pace. He turned around to look at me. His face is warm and rosy, maybe forming a blush. He closed his eyes and smiled at me. His head tilted to the right. He then turned around and started his walk again.

Hm. I wonder why he doesn't sing though. I'll ask later. Right now I need to get to the Art Room that's just around the corner. I saw it in my sight and opened the door widely. Wide enough it makes a loud thump.

"GAH! KENNY! You scared me! S-Stop doing that!" Tweek pleaded, shaken from the event. Tweek is wearing his usual clothes from before. I guess he washed out the coffee marks. Or…he has an extra pair of clothes in his messenger bag…which would be weird.

" Haha! Thanks. Hello to you too." I greeted him. He twitched and started blabbering about how the conspiracies work.

" So, whatcha need me to do?" I asked looking around casually. The art room was vacant and empty. There was nothing here but some tables and chairs folded up.

" W-We need to pick out y-your wardrobe." Tweek explained opening a closet full of clothes.

" W-What?" I yelled out.

" Shh! T-The music room is right next door! Craig is getting everyone settle so hush please. Nng." Tweek explained and made a hand motion to calm down. I planned to argue, but then I remembered, this is for Butters.

" All right. O-Over here." Tweek whispered quietly. He motioned me into this grand wardrobe closet. What the hell? Why would the art room have this much space? Tweek then closed the door behind us and walked up to a pile of clothes he laid down. He grabbed the few articles of clothing on the top and handed it to me.

" The fuck? Do…Do I have to wear this?" I asked. He nodded at me and pointed to the back of the closet. I looked at what he points and there I find another door that has a piece of notepaper taped to it. " Dressing Room." Aw, fuck. I grumbled and walked towards it. Might as well put it on.

I walked out of the dressing room completely frustrated. These clothes were so…so…? Pricey. There. I said it. Honestly, they looked just fucking cool. But I hated how much they cost. I checked the price tags left on them when I entered the room. Remembering how much clothes were in the wardrobe closet, they must've all cost the same. My outfit all together cost around 130$. That's like…insane. That much for clothes? Then if I did the math with all the other clothes in here…damn. Tweek sure is dedicated. Being the manager for the music classes, he has to supply the class with what it needs. Supplies such as instruments, repairs, _wardrobe. _No wonder Butters got mad when I said Tweek wasn't doing anything important. Tweek's…doing everything! And he's still helping me out?

" Oh! Y-You're done!" Tweek exclaimed looking at my outfit. Tweek himself is wearing his outfit as well. … I think I need a tissue for my bleeding nose. Tweek was wearing a buttoned up grey dress shirt (how did he manage to button them all up perfectly?) with a green tie. He was wearing some bright green neon skinny jeans with his usual converse. His sleeves were rolled back to his elbows and there were clips in his hair to pull back his mane from sticking out so much.

" Y-Yeah. I'm done." I looked away. I myself am wearing black slick skinny jeans and a sleeveless dress shirt with an orange turtleneck inside it.

" Ok! Now for the make-up!" Tweek shouted happily and grabbed a leather bag that was hanging on a hanger.

"W-WHAT?" I screamed. Make up?

" Shhh. Just calm down." Tweek whispered, he placed his finger to his lip shakily, reminding me that the music room was next door.

" I'll put mine's on first then." Tweek pouted. He runs over to this mirror that's hanging on the wall and applied some uh, powdery thing, foundation? He also started putting on eyeliner and he smudged pink blush on his cheeks.

" I-I won't put much Kenny. J-Just a little bit of eyeliner. When y-you're on stage, the lights c-can really d-drain and crust your skin, oh Jesus, which i-is bad and stuff." Tweek comforted. I nodded and walked over to him. He looked _up_ at me and looks dumbfounded. He grabs my face and pulled me down. Did I ever mention that Tweek is almost as short as Pip? You want to know how tall Pip is? 4'11. FUCKING 4'11. You wanna know how high Tweek is? 5. Straight, 5 feet. Now, you wanna know how high I am? 6'4. There's clearly a height problem here.

So I'm bent over for Tweek so he can put my eyeliner on. He finally finished and told me I'm all ready to go. He stepped back and looked at his accomplishment. He nodded his head and ran over to the desk with a pink striped purse lying on top. He grabbed a few more make-up related items and ran back to me.

" O-Ok Kenny. Bend down. A-All you need is the –GAH- blush and you're done." Tweek explained opening a container full of reddish-pink stuff.

" Blush? Hell no. Might as well make me into a faggy Korean pop star or something." I argued, crossing my arms and looked away. Tweek's face turned red and he puffed up.

" Kenny, you're ALREADY a –NNG!- fag! So shut up, bend down and PUT ON THE FUCKING MAKE-UP! GAH!" Tweek screamed and pulled my shoulders down until I fell to the floor. Tweek pulled me by the ear up until I'm at his eye-level. He took the blush and a brush and patted at my cheeks. This stuff smells like…uh…make-up.

"Done! T-That wasn't so bad, huh Kenny?" Tweek said allowing me to get up. I nodded my head meekly as I got up slowly. Note to self: NEVER, piss off Tweek. Tweek walked out of the wardrobe room and into the art room. I followed him angrily and sat down on a stool.

" Yo, Tweek. What time is it?" I asked looking around the class for a wall clock.

" Um…" Tweek mumbled looking at his wristwatch. Well it wasn't exactly a wristwatch. It was more of a bracelet because he placed it on his wrist so loosely, saying that if it was too tight he would die because his veins would pop or something.

"It's 3:30." Tweek exclaimed. What the fuck? How'd the time run that fast?

"Ok Kenny. So TPBC's going to perform first. Then I think…two more bands will perform. THEN, I-It'll be your turn. O-Okay? GAH! I-I'll make sure Butters sees you and listens." Tweek explained thoroughly. I nodded my head dumbly thinking back at what he just said.

"G-Great! I'm going to get my keyboard! S-See you soon and good luck!" Tweek smiled and ran off to the music room. Wait…wait! I watched as Tweek disappear into the room while the other door opens. The regular door opens to reveal Craig in his performing outfit. Blue plaids vest with black long-sleeves under with skinny jeans and falling suspenders. Also of course, was his trademark blue chullo.

"You. Let's go." Craig sneered and pointed outside.

"What?" I asked questionably.

"Now. I'm driving you to the Underground Café. You better be fucking grateful that I'm driving you because Tweek and Butters can't drive, and Pip's driving them. Now hurry the fuck up. This make up shit's itchy." Craig complained and walked out. I rushed over to him and we exit the building. Craig pointed at his black Mercedes and my eyes widen. So…expensive!

I…I can't breathe. Craig's driving is worse than Damien's…and Damien doesn't even have a license!

"Get out of the car McCormick." Craig demanded and exited the car. I looked up at him from my tight position and threw myself out of the car. Oh my god! I WAS GOING TO DIE AGAIN. That would've fucked me over. I walked over to Craig on the sidewalk and he walks down these stairs that were enclosed by two buildings. So this Underground Café IS underground after all!

Craig stops at the wooden door and knocks 3 times.

"Hello?~" A voice appeared from the other side.

"Shut up Alex and let us in." Craig hissed and kicked the door.

"Fine fine! But under policy you have to state your name and band!" The man named Alex replied hastily. Craig sighed and removed his hat to comb his hand through his hair and places his hat sloppily back on.

"Craig Tucker, lead guitarist of TPBC and Kenny McCormick who's going to sing to his boyfriend Butters Stotch, drums and back-up vocals for TPBC, because he messed up their trust and shit with ONE argument." Craig explained in his usual monotone voice. I blushed hot red and stared at Craig with hatred. The man on the other side of the voice started laughing viciously and banged his hand on the door.

"Oh my god, you're the jerk Buttercup's been talking about? HAHAHA! You screwed up bad man!" Alex cried out in laughter.

"A-Ah! Shut up! I'm trying to fix my relationship, kay? At least I have a boyfriend!" I yelled back in argument. The laughter died down to just chuckles. The door opened to reveal a tall muscular man with brown hair and a small beard. He's wearing just a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Sorry man, but you screwed up. Butters have been raging like crazy. And also, I'm no homo. I'm married to a real woman." He sneered and allowed me and Craig in. Craig pushed me in as I walked inside. I look back at the man who's obviously taller than me. Damn…that was scary.

"Yo, Ken. Wait over there. It's our turn to perform. Just wait for Pip to tell you when to go." Craig pointed at a short stool next to the backstage curtain. I huffed at him and sat down. Craig grabbed his guitar and walked onto stage. I looked at the stage from the curtain and I see the whole place packed with people! Craig walks over to Tweek and pecked a quick kiss at his cheeks while the spaz blushed madly with a smile. Craig then walks over to the left side of the stage getting ready by tuning his guitar. Also behind Tweek, Butters is ready on the drums. I blushed madly as I see what he is wearing. He's wearing a blue and white puffing dress with black flower designs with a white flower in his hair. He looked adorable, as always!

"Ahem." A small voice said. I looked up at Pip whose only feets away from me. He glared at me and I stared back at him.

"Stop drooling over Butters, the crowd on the left can see you." Pip explained. I look at the crowd he described and see a few of the audience whispering and pointing at me. Oh shit! I can't let them distract Butters to where I am! I quickly ducked behind the curtain in my stool seat and peeked a little. Pip sighed and goes to get his bass ready. Tweek walked over to the microphone and turned it on. He took a deep breath and began talking.

"Hello people! How's everyone doing?" The crowd roared in pleasure. Tweek smiled and continued on.

"Awesome! Well, thanks everyone and welcome to the Underground Café! First's up is my band TPBC. Hope you like this song! It's called, 'Don't Say Lazy!'" Tweek finished without even stuttering once, and placed the mic and the microphone stand to the side and turns on his microphone earpiece.

" _1…2…3 go!" _

Butters started the song off with the drums and then Tweek started singing.

_Please don't say you are lazy  
We all know you're so crazy  
Like swans that kick and scream  
They try to stay afloat while they struggle just to make it  
_

I stared at Tweek's singing. It's…amazing! It's his voice and everything but…it's just…amazing! It's so…I don't know!

_People just love to taunt you  
Let them say all they want to  
The future's bright, you see?  
My instincts let me know when to break so I can take it_

Craig played his guitar for the filler and then entire audience is cheering on with excitement. __

It's always right to use a shortcut when you need  
I'll spread my wings and blaze a path I can proceed through

My nail broke in the feathers. I glued it back together  
The first of all achievements in my history  
And still my self esteem is yearning to find the courage to be burning  
I need to love myself or no one will ever want to love me

Please don't say you are lazy  
We all know you're so crazy  
Hawks hide their claws and peak  
They're waiting for the moment to strike and keep you in check  
In dreams we give our all yet  
In truth we're off the wall and  
My pitch falls out of sync  
I'm learning all the way so one day I will be perfect

The song finished with another one of Craig's guitar solo and it ended.

"Thank you!" Tweek blew kisses with both hands to the crowd and they walked off the stage. OH SHIT. They're walking this way! I quickly get off the stool and hid behind some other curtains on the other side of the wall.

"Tweek you were amazing!" Butters complimented Tweek.

"T-Thanks!" Tweek replied and smiled at him, starting to shake again.

"Too bad Ken can't understand that." Butters then sighed. Well…now I do.

"I-It's fine!" Tweek blushed and waved his hands around his face.

"Yeah. Tweek only needs my love and that's it." Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and kissed him on the neck. Tweek giggled and plays with Craig's hair while Craig squeezes his torso, which caused Tweek to squeak and pull away in panic.

"Get a room." Pip crossed his arms, breaking the moment.

"Hey. Don't be jealous. Just because Damien uses you around doesn't mean you have to kill our moment." Craig teased. Pip looks at him with hurtful and angered eyes. Pip stormed off leaving Tweek and Butter worried.

"Craig…y-you went too far." Tweek whispered softly. Craig looked at the floor.

"Yeah…I know. I'll apologize later." Craig muttered halfheartedly. The three walked off to another part of the building and I ran after Pip. I opened a door that says private room and see Pip huddling on a chair with a coat over his shoulders. His knees are to his head and his arms are crossed over them. He sighed sadly and got up from his seat. I quickly hide behind the door and watch Pip.

"That…that bastard! He doesn't know anything!" Pip hissed out. He then walked over to a closet and pulled out some boyish clothes. He pulled a pair of slick black pants over his legs and started to remove his shorts and I blush hot red. First I was thinking of being a perv and watch but…then I thought of Butters. And then Damien. I don't want to die like that!

I quickly turned my back and close my eyes. I count to 20 in my head and then look back. OH SHIT. Pip…doesn't look like Pip at all! He's in black pants with shining black shoes and a white and black coat. He tied up his hair into a small twirling ponytail that looks nothing like him. Also he removed all of his make-up and I can see Pip's true face. He had a long scar under his left eye. I stepped back slowly but made the floorboard creak loudly.

"Who is there?" Pip called out. I placed my hands over my mouth and dared not to say anything. Pip was getting annoyed and threw a hairbrush at the door to open it. Pip saw me and eased up.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Pip said softly in a sad tone.

"W-Well there's still two more bands. And I wanted to check on you after what Craig said. Are…you ok?" I asked hesitantly. Pip sighed and looked at the floor.

" Not really. He crossed the line when he said that." Pip said sadly. I think carefully of what I'm going to say next. Hm…ah! Got it!

"You know, whenever I'm at Hell Damien never stops talking about you." I explained. Pip looked up and stared at me hopefully.

"W-What? Really?" Pip asked curiously, he looked away and held his arms.

"Yep. He never stops. It's always like, "What should I do for Pip when I get back?" and "Do you think he still likes me?" and he mostly says, "You think it's too soon to bring out a ring?" I honestly explained to Pip.

"A what?" Pip stared at me with widen eyes filled with concern and excitement.

"Mmhm. Damien really loves you a lot. Actually, I think he's crafting the ring right now." I smiled at Pip. His mouth widened into a smile and gets out of his position and out to the door. Pip leaned against the doorframe in front of me and smiled.

"I know I should've been patient, but thank you for telling me the surprise. I really, truly needed that. I do love Damien a lot, with everything I am. Anyways, I best be off." Pip smirked and nodded at me.

"Huh? Where are you going?" I asked as he started to walk/

"Don't tell the others, but I'm the next performance." Pip smiled and left. Next? Oh my god! What is he doing? He's going to sing? I ran out of the room and back at the stool to see Pip in his disguise with a couple of other people. Pip held the microphone in his hand while the other guys get in their positions. I looked behind me and see Craig, Tweek and Butters totally oblivious of this. They were chatting as I hid myself from their view. They don't know about this?

Pip started talking into the mic so I turned around to pay attention.

"Hey! What's up everyone?" Pip greeted the audience in a more girly voice. Shit! Pip's hella good at altering his voice! The audience roared into clapping and screaming.

"Great! Well, my name's Phil Williams and I'm the choreographer and vocals for this crew, Colors. I hope you enjoy this!" The crowd goes wild as they prepared to watch a dance performance. Whoa… Pip's a choreographer? PIP DANCES?

_a Lonely girl is always in a dream  
that never will be coming true  
There's so much noise inside her little head  
she scratches it all around,  
she scratches it all around._

"No problems" the word comes out so light  
But in return it's gone to the air  
it's a mistake it what a mistake  
it's a matter of finding the add one out in the end,

it rolls again!

Pip began singing as the crew started their dancing. Oh shit! That guy did a coin drop! Aw and that guy did a baby freeze! How the hell did Pip teach them this?

_one more time, one more time  
each day I will be rolling one more time  
so she says, so she says  
as she plays the meanings of it to her spoken words_

are you ready yet? Not so ready yet  
The future is still so far away to me  
so I'm holding my breath, just now

a Rolling girl is faraway in Wasteland.  
Beyond the colours you can't reach  
Those overlapping voices in the air  
she mixes them all around,  
she mixes them all around.

"No problems" the word came out so light  
But now it vanished without a trace  
She said that "I don't give a damn.  
So let's cause some mistake with me."

she tempts me on this hill road.

Pip continued to sing as the other guys danced along to the song. Pip's voice is…amazing! Oh my God…

The song finished and the crew stopped. Pip then started talking to the crowd once more.

"So how was that?" Pip asked the audience. The crowd roared in pleasure as Pip laughed on the stage.

"That's great! Have fun guys! We'll see you next time!" Pip winked at the crowd and they all walk off stage. Pip walked over to my side of the curtian and he motions me back into the room. I followed him and he closed the door behind me.

"So how was it?" Pip asked.

"D-Dude! You were fucking awesome! You're a choerographer too?" I asked, astounished. Pip smiled with a blush and nodded his head slowly.

"Yes I am, but please don't tell the others." Pip said with a grin.

"So like, who's next then? Is it like, you're gonna do a solo or something?" I asked anxiously. I'd seriously love to see Pip break-dance. It's just, unreal man! Pip giggled and took out his hair-tie.

"The next preformance," He started as he walked away, " is preformed by none other than our Butters." Pip walked back into his dressing room as my mouth gapes wide open. Butters? Butters is preforming next? Aw man! I just got to see this! I sneaked back to my curtian hide-out and looked out. I can see Butters! WOW SHIT! Butters looks totally different now! H-He's wearing that one wig and his ponytails are tied up in blood red ribbons. He's weaaring a black and red dress and his make-up makes him look really hot and scary at the same time.

"HEY! How's everyone in the house?" Butters took the mic and introduced himself. Loud screaming and clapping follow after. Butters smiled and looked back at his lead gutarist. He looks really familiar…he's…a brunette and he's smoking…and he looks…FRENCH!

"All right! This is Black Flowers! I'm the lead singer, Marylee. That's Christophe our lead guitarist," Butters points at the Frenchmen. I KNEW IT WAS HIM! " And this is our Key effect deminstrator! Para!" I look over to the side and it turned out that it isn't Para, it's Tweek! He's wearing a headband and different clothes. Butters started to speak again.

"As you know this is our 5th night playing here. This song is called I Don't Care and it's about that one boy cheating on you. I hope it doesn't happen to any of you but I'm always scared it's going to happen to me." Butters looks down and frowns. "I hope you enjoy!" The crowd errupted once more and I thought some person just shouted "I LOVE YOU MARYLEE!" Butters smiled and he started to sing.

_Hey playboy__  
__its about time__  
__and your time's up__  
__I had to do this one for my girls you know__  
__sometimes you gotta act like you don't care__  
__that's the only way you boys learn___

_oh~ oh oh oh oh oh__  
__yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah x2___

_i still remember that lipstick color__  
__on the collar of that long-sleeve shirt__  
__you always played it off it's nothing__  
__yet your phone keeps on ringing__  
__keeps saying that it's all in my head oh oh___

_and to all your girlfriends who you be calling up to__  
__behind my back forgetting my name, i won't let it fly__  
__from now you do what you want,__  
__but stop playing with my heart__  
__i'll stop giving a damn where you are oh___

_can't forget those times you'd call late at night__  
__and your dead drunk intoxticated__  
__then you would call me by some other girls name no no___

_*i don't care just go your way__  
__i don't care where you are or what you're doing any more,__  
__go do your thing, go play your games__  
__but don't come running back telling me you miss me__  
__cuz i won't care eh eh eh eh eh__  
__i don't care eh eh eh eh eh__  
__cuz i don't care eh eh eh eh eh__  
__i don't care eh eh eh eh eh__  
__boy i don't care_

Butters stopped singing and looked out to the audience. They're screaming and cheering at the same time. Butters said thank you, bows and got off the stage. SHIT! I need to hide again! I turned around and bumped into Craig. He looked at me, frustrated and he pulled my turtle-neck and dragged me somewhere.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked dumbly.

"It's your turn." Craig stated in his mono-tone voice. Shit! IT IS MY TURN! Craig threw my on stage and I almost fumbled into the crowd. Craig ggot his electric guitar ready and I see Tweek dressed up in a different outfit position himself next to the keyboard and tencho pads. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up shakily. I took a deep breath and looked towards the audience. At the back of the building I see Pip pointing at me with Butters on the left of him, awestruck. I took the microphone and began talking.

"U-Uh…Hi guys. How's everyone?" The audience errupted in not cheers, but whispers. I began talking again.

"I'm not too good with singing but, I kinda had a fallout with my boyfriend. So now I'm here to set everything straight." Tweek started the song with a fade effect and I began singing.

_All I ever wanted__  
__Was to see you smiling__  
__I know that I love you__  
__Oh baby why don't you see?___

_All I ever wanted__  
__Was to see you smiling__  
__All I ever wanted__  
__Was to make you mine__  
__I know that I love you__  
__Oh baby why don't you see__  
__That all I ever wanted__  
__Was you and me___

_All I ever wanted__  
__Was to see you smiling__  
__All I ever wanted__  
__Was to make you mine__  
__I know that I love you__  
__Oh baby why don't you see__  
__That all I ever wanted__  
__Was you and me___

_I'm so alone__  
__Here on my own__  
__And I'm waiting for you to come__  
__I want to be a part of you__  
__Think of all the things we could do___

_And every day__  
__You're in my head__  
__I want you to have you in my bed__  
__You are the one__  
__You're in my eyes__  
__All I ever wanted in my life___

_All I ever wanted__  
__Was to see you smiling__  
__All I ever wanted__  
__Was to make you mine__  
__I know that I love you__  
__Oh baby why don't you see__  
__That all I ever wanted__  
__Was you and me_

I stopped singing and looked to see Butters's reaction. Butters just stood there with wide eyes. Although, the crowd blew up into cheers and screams. I heard whistles and clapping coming from them. I don't care what they think though; I wanted to know what Butters thought. I stared at Butters for a while and he started running away. Pip looked at me and shrugged and ran after him. I thought my heart just broke. I muttered a thank you to the audience and I began walking to backstage. Tweek skipped ahead of me and smiled at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I spat at him. I'm almost on the verge of tears. Tweek giggled and looked around.

"You'll see." He said quietly and ran to his dressing room. See? See what? Butters totally hates me now! He just…ran away! And what's worse is-

"KENNY!" A familiar and warm voice rang. I turned around and a bright yellow figure glomped me. Butters tugged me over and buried his face into my chest. I felt him whimper and turned his head up to face me. His face was red and tears were brimming his eyes.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" I asked, wiping away his tears from his beautiful face. I placed a small kiss on his forehead as he pulled me back for a tighter hug. Butters kissed my cheek and pulled away, holding my hands.

"That was so romantic! I, you did this all for me Ken?" Butters asked, placing a hand on my cheek. I smiled down at him and kissed him gently, nodding.

"I'd do anything for you Buttercup, I love you." Butters smiled and held me close. I flashed a smile at Tweek who in returned gave a thumbs up and walked away. Maybe I can sing again here sometimes.

b Author's Note: OKAY WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELLDFHGJGFDSGH. It is June 23rd 2012, I was watching Legend of Korra, and then I decided to ACTUALLY finish this? I'm so sorry but this was in my folder and there was already so much of it, so I just decided to finish it. The concept is horrible, and I have NO idea what I was thinking two years ago, and looking back at all of my fanfictions, I was not very good. I never kept my tenses and I could just PUNCH the wall right now. Anyway, if you enjoyed this, great, that's wonderful and I appreciate it this and if you didn't like this well I don't either so yeah. I'm like, about to cry out because everything about this fanfiction was stupid and I'm going to end this author's note. It's freakin 2012 ohmygodfghjkgfdsgh./b


End file.
